


We were suppose to be unbroken

by lady_black_universe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Freindship, Gen, POV Sirius Black, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_black_universe/pseuds/lady_black_universe
Summary: A TRIBUTE TO THE MARAUDERSYears have passed, times have changed but we were never happy for long. we were meant to do great things, we were meant to change the world. this war was not meant for us but life is known to be cruel.





	We were suppose to be unbroken

Years have passed and times have changed. We were young, we were careless, and we were bold. 4 friends joined together and became inseparable. A stubborn stag, a loyal dog, an innocent werewolf and a slippery rat. Together they wrecked chaos at Hogwarts. Pranks were done, enemies were challenged, love was proclaimed, secrets were sought out and solutions were found. Our friendship went from strength to strength.

We had our laughs, our pranks and our times. Every happy memory we had together. Sons were disowned, graduation took place, careers began, wars were started but we never left each other sides. Among the darkness, there was happiness and hope. The next line of us began. We had our happiness but only for a moment.

Prophecies came about, secrets were shared. Friends were betrayed, lives were sacrificed. A friend was lost, a kid was orphaned, and grief took place. We were heartbroken, we were shattered, and we were enraged. Mistakes were repeated, hearts were shattered, a friend was abandoned, rage replaced grief, anger took over us, accusations were made, innocents were blamed, souls were sucked and imprisoned and we were separated. We realized that happiness never lasts forever.

One was dead, the other a traitor. Only 2 were left. A werewolf grieving and an innocent convict. There was sadness, there was misery, and there was darkness. Days felt like months, months felt like years. A soul was left empty, a friend was left broken. Both struggling with the truth. Both wishing for time to stop. 12 years of being heartbroken and still not yet healed. Who knew pain could hurt so much?

Then things changed. Depression became desperation. Desperation became determination. A new spark. The traitor was back. A new motive. The determination was fuelled by rage, a convict escaped in the search for justice, a friend became a professor. Truths were revealed, friends were reunited, and a traitor was captured. A werewolf took form in the light of a full moon, traitors escaped, dementors came with memories to haunt us, time was reversed, lives were saved, godson met godfather, and promises to meet again were made. We were stubborn and nothing was over yet.

A professor resigned, the ministry was tricked, a convict in hiding and stuck in grim old places. The past came back to us haunt us, old family feuds and punishments renewed, stuck in hateful places. Dealing with loss, dealing with pain, painful accusations filling our head. No matter how much you want it to end, the past never leaves you; we learnt that the hard way.

Getting tired of old ways, sitting in the darkness, reminded of past mistakes and regret. Wanting to feel the sunshine, needing to be free. Caged and hopeless. We were lost, we were broken, and we were tired. We didn’t know life would get so bad. Then godson got in trouble, ready for an adventure, rules were broken, godson was saved. Cousins met and became rivals and battles took place. Back into the game, the adrenaline pumping through our veins, we felt alive once again, reminded of old times. Then that feeling came crashing, struck square in the chest, falling through a veil, grieving godsons and racing friends. Godsons left behind, promises to be a family were broken, lost never to be fulfilled. One’s journey came to an end, engulfed in darkness.

Another dead. One was left. The last of us. Struggling. Pain. Defeat. Sitting alone with no one left, remembering. Remembering friends, adventures, pranks. Outside he was alright, inside he was broken. A grieving werewolf left alone in this world. Love was proclaimed, love was rejected. The war had begun once again. Missions took place. Attacks were fought. Love was confronted, love was embraced. Still coping with the past and present, with no idea for the future.

The war continued to rage. A leader fell. The world was in darkness. Up to kids to save what was left. History repeats itself. A war, children fighting, loved ones lost. Once again amongst the darkness, a bundle of joy. The next generation of us continued to grow. Tiny happiness amongst a vast sea of misery.

Hogwarts attacked, ready to defend our last home, wand at the ready. Son left at home, won’t let our home fall, the last memory of us, won’t let them be victorious. For him, for us, for future generations. A battle continued. One fighting alone, love was attacked, must defend. A brave man falls from the light. A son was orphaned, the last of us gone.

Years have passed, times have changed but we were never happy for long. Our dreams were crushed, our souls shattered. We were 21 and the world came crashing at our feet. We were children fighting in a war. We thought we would outlive it, that we would emerge victoriously. We thought we would never be broken apart but faith seemed to have other plans. We fought valiantly, through the war and through the pain. We made our mistakes, we made our accusations, and we were broken. We may have died young but we died boldly, we died brave, we died leaving our marks on others. We wanted to be remembered and we always will be through our pranks, our laughs and through the memories of others.

If things were a little bit different, we could have had everything we ever wanted.

If things were slightly different, we could have stood together, laughing at the world.

If things were just a little bit different, we could have been there for each other through the losses and the pain

But instead, we were broken

We were shattered

We were torn apart

But listen to me when I say this

A day didn't go by when I didn't think about u

You will never be forgotten, my friends

As long as there are those to tell our story

We are the Marauders

Raise your wands to those who deserve happiness

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Raise your wands to those who deserve happiness

4 boys whose friendship was unbreakable yet broken

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! plz comment and review


End file.
